


Drabbles and Outtakes, Odds and Ends

by Petalene



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petalene/pseuds/Petalene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is what it says on the tin. </p><p>Drabbles - very short stories<br/>Outtakes - stuff that was funny and or entertaining but didn't make it into a longer fic<br/>Odds and Ends - probably mostly crackfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Each chapter is a drabble, an outtake, crack fic, etc. In short, it’s all stuff that doesn’t make it’s own story. This first “chapter” is a list of chapter titles and brief descriptions so if you ended up here looking for something specific, it’ll be easier to find. Each chapter will have a rating. I will update the characters, tags, and warnings as I add more stuff.

Chapter 1 - Index of chapters with ratings

Chapter 2 - Read Fanfiction At Your Own Risk :Blaine and Cooper Anderson. 100 word drabble. NR

Chapter 3 - Blind Date : Or Why Blaine Wants to Smack Sebastian Upside the Head. Rated teen for one swear word


	2. Read Fanfiction At Your Own Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fanfic writing group had the prompt of writing a 100 word Drabble about a cannon character finding fanfic about themselves. NR

(100 words not including the title)

 

Blaine checked his phone when his last class of the day ended. Why were there nine texts from his brother?

\- I googled myself and found some fanfiction.

\- That means my fans love me!!!!!!!

\- There's a bunch about me and Mikaela Banes. 

\- I don't get it.

\- We weren't in the same Transformers movie.

\- OMG!!!!! It's me and Meagan Fox having kinky sex. 

\- They should let these people write the next script!

\- I'd get to say more than four lines.

\- What's slash?

Crap. The last text was hours old. Blaine typed a quick reply.

\- Don't read it, Cooper. I'm serious.

\- Too late.


	3. Blind Date : Or Why Blaine Wants to Smack Sebastain Upside the Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastain set Blaine up on a blind date and now Blaine wants to smack him upside the head.

Blaine wanted to smack his best friend Sebastian upside the head. Sure, they'd been friends since high school, despite Sebastian’s unsuccessful attempts at getting in Blaine’s pants, but what kind of an idiot suggested setting their friend up on a blind date? And what kind of an idiot agreed? They were both idiots. It was the only explanation. At least Sebastian had set the date up on campus so Blaine didn’t have far to go if it went badly. Or if he got lucky, which he seriously doubted.

Pushing open the door, a blast of warm coffee scented air greeted Blaine and he discreetly glanced around. Sebastian's description of his date left a lot to be desired. “He's tall, brunette, kinda pale. Gorgeous, of course. He’s a NYADA student like you, so he’s into all that theater crap. And I told him you love music so he's wearing something music themed." None of the people sitting at the tables scattered around the cafe fit that description and the two guys in line at the counter were both blond. Blaine began taking off his jacket, and checked the clock over the counter. Ten minutes early. Perfect. Prompt, but not overeager. 

The most beautiful man Blaine had ever seen stepped into Espresso Yourself wearing a treble clef pin on his right shoulder. The black and white striped pants showed off his long legs. The cream colored turtleneck sweater and black jacket with a subtle gray dot pattern along with a designer messenger bag said stylish student. 

Tall, brunette, pale, and gorgeous. Wearing something music themed.

Sebastian wanted to set him up with this guy? Blaine suddenly felt underdressed in his blue shirt and striped bow tie. At least he'd gelled his hair into submission. It didn't compare to this guy’s perfectly coiffed hair, but it should be acceptable. Blaine wasn't sure if he owed Sebastian a thank you dinner for finally showing some good taste or a smack upside the head for not mentioning that the guy he was being set up with was so fashion forward.

"Love the jacket. New Michael Kors collection?" Blaine asked.

The guy smiled. “Of course. And it's always nice to meet someone who recognizes good fashion."

"I've been a dedicated Vogue reader since high school. Can I get you a coffee? I'm Blaine.”

"Um...sure, Blaine, I'm Kurt. And I never turn down coffee." A faint blush crossed Kurt's cheeks and, damn, if that wasn't the cutest thing ever.

Blaine paused. Hadn’t Sebastian said the guy’s name was Bert? 

Kurt. Bert. John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt. Whatever. He hadn’t really paid attention to Sebastian’s rant about how Blaine needed to get laid and this was the perfect solution. 

"I'll have a medium drip," Blaine told the barista. "And my friend will have a...."

"Large non-fat mocha."

“I’ll also take two biscotti,” Blaine said and handed his card to the barista. She set two cups down on the counter along with two biscotti on a plate.

How long had they been friends and why hadn’t Sebastian mentioned Kurt before? But then, Sebastian always knew someone everywhere. And if he didn’t, he’d make friends or *friends* until he did know someone. They took the drinks and biscotti to an empty table. 

Blaine hated first dates. You have so many questions you want to ask, but shouldn't. In this case specifically, how do you know Sebastian and have you slept with him? Which would be rude. Despite going to NYU, Sebastian had hooked up with a fair number of NYADA students as a result of hanging out on campus with Blaine. And small talk was so awkward. Luckily, one question was always perfect for meeting college students.

“What’s your major?”

Kurt gave him a look. “Theater, obviously, but with a focus on singing. I’m going to light up Broadway.”

“I’m Broadway bound myself. More focused on acting, but I love music.”

“Favorite singer?” Kurt asked.

“Katy Perry. I could listen to her all day.” And he had. Several times. Especially when a new album came out.

Kurt pulled a face. “I don’t know if we can be friends. I’m Lady Gaga all the way.”

“But she’s so weird.” That meat dress. Yuck! And if you had to explain why you were doing something crazy, then it was too crazy. 

“She’s a genius,” Kurt said firmly. “And if the LGBT community had a theme song, it would be Born This Way.”

“You’ve got me there. Although I might go with something from Rocky Horror for LGBT for theme song. I mean, one of the first times I felt normal was in a theater dressed up like a freak with a bunch of other freaks.”

“I love Rocky Horror. I played RiffRaff in high school.”

“They let a high school student on a Rocky Horror cast?” Blaine asked incredulously. Sure, he’d gone to see it as a teen, but preforming on a cast?

“They kind of had to. The Glee club in high school put on the play.” Kurt picked up one of the biscotti and dunked it in his coffee before taking a bite.

“Isn’t that a little sexual for high school?” Blaine asked. More like a lot. How did they get away with showing Frank blowing Brad?

“Yeah, they ended up shutting the show down, but we preformed it for ourselves.”

“My glee club in high school in did several numbers that didn’t end up getting preformed for an audience, so I get it.” 

Blaine took a long sip of coffee. He’d only known Kurt a few minutes, but he couldn't picture Kurt and Sebastian having a civil conversation. Snark at each other? Sure, but Sebastian and out and proud gays were like diet coke and Mentos - duck and cover because an explosion was immanent. ”Have you ever been on a blind date before?" Blaine asked. 

"Good god, no. Internet dating is bad enough. Besides. I wouldn't trust my best friend Rachel to pick out an outfit for me to wear on a date, let alone someone I would want to date.” Kurt shuddered. "She'd try and stick me in a sweater with an animal on it. No. Just no."

Blaine laughed, picturing a girl trying to wrestle Kurt into a sweater with a kitten on it. Which morphed into him trying to playfully wrestle Kurt out of his sweater. With a shake of his head, Blaine derailed that train of thought immediately.

"Your laughing, but I'm serious,” Kurt insisted. “I wouldn't trust anyone I know to set me up. Except maybe Mercedes and she's in L. A.”

A frown crossed Blaine’s face. Huh? Blaine opened his mouth to ask why he’d agreed to let Sebastian, of all people set him up, when Kurt’s eyes darted to the clock.

"Ugh, I'm going to be late if I don't get a move on. What's your number?” Kurt asked.

Blaine recited it automatically, most of his brain functions focused on how Kurt planned to leave. Blaine's phone buzzed with an incoming text and he pulled it out of his pocket.

Grabbing his bag, Kurt said, "I have rehearsal till eight. But if anyone happened to be hanging around the main auditorium looking dapper and charming, I just might be inclined to take him to the Spotlight Diner for dinner." Kurt winked and walked off, bag slung over his shoulder and a bounce in his step. The jingle of the bells over the door signaled the finality of his departure.

Blaine stared at the door. What the hell just happened? Sure, he had Kurt's number. But why would Kurt plan a meeting for now if he had to leave...Blaine glanced at the time on his phone...two minutes before the date should actually start? What had he done wrong?

The bell above the door chimed and Blaine's head whipped up, hoping it would be Kurt coming back to explain.

A good looking guy with muddy brown hair and a leather jacket walked in. "You must be Blaine," he said, unzipping his jacket, revealing a RENT t-shirt. The guy smirked. "Hi, I'm Robert." He held out his hand.

Blaine stood up and shook Robert’s hand.

Robert gave Blaine a once over. "Sebastian said you were hot, he didn't tell me you're short. Or so preppy."

Blaine’s mouth fell open. This was the guy Sebastian wanted to set him up with. 

Not Kurt.

"I bet Sebastian also didn't tell you I don't put out on a first date,” Blaine said.

The slight tightening of Robert's lips answered Blaine's question clearer than an actual answer would have.

"Look," Blaine said quickly. "You seem like-" an asshole "-a nice guy, but I shouldn't have agreed to this. I’ve gotta go." He had a hot date in a few hours and some things to take care of beforehand. Starting with finding his wayward friend and deciding if he should get Sebastian a thank you present for inadvertently introducing him to Kurt or smacking him upside the head for thinking he and "Robert" would be a good match.

Blaine flashed back on the way Kurt winked when he suggested they have dinner after his rehearsal. Blaine never would have gotten up the nerve to start talking to someone so stunning if he hadn't assumed that the guy in question wanted to meet him.

A thank you dinner for his best friend was in order. But the next time he saw Sebastian, Blaine was still smacking him upside the head.


End file.
